It's All Fun And Games
by GregsMadHatter
Summary: COMPLETE! My attempt at a feelgood story. What happens when the team is really pissed off at a certain person and Greg comes up with a master plan? Read and you’ll find out! : p
1. Chapter 1

**Title: It's All Fun And Games…**

**Author: GregSanders**

**Summary: My attempt at a feel-good story. What happens when the team is really pissed off at a certain person and Greg comes up with a master plan? Read and you'll find out: p**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI…I wish I did, but I don't.**

**Chapter 1**

"Greg, where's my results?" yelled Ecklie.

"Sorry Ecklie, they're still being processed, and I'm really back-logged," said Greg as he was filling out paperwork.

"Well, hurry up, or I'll make sure that you're only working for me." Ecklie ran out of the lab and towards Trace. "Man, I wish I could just choke that guy," muttered Greg.

"What was that Greg?" Greg jumped up and saw Grissom standing in the doorway. "Hey Grissom, here's your results for your case. The blood on the knife belongs to your vic and your suspect. Told you he did it."

Grissom smiled and took the paper out of Greg's hands. "Thank you."

Greg smiled as Grissom walked out of the room. He began to blast his Marilyn Manson CD just as Ecklie's results came out of the printer. As he banged his head to the music, he studied the paper and paged Ecklie. _Maybe Ecklie will finally get off of my back as soon as he gets his results_ thought Greg. But that thought was shattered when Ecklie walked into the room. "Turn that shit off Greg."

Hurriedly, Greg turned off his stereo. "Here are your results."

Ecklie snatched the sheet from Greg's hands and sighed. Without acknowledging Greg, Ecklie storms out of the DNA lab. "You're welcome!" shouted Greg.

As soon as Ecklie was gone, Greg blasted his music again and went back to work.

* * *

Nick was just leaving Trace when he ran into Grissom. "Hey Grissom, I just got our results back from Hodges, the fibers found on the vic were cotton fibers."

"Good. The blood from the knife belongs to our victim and our suspect," said Grissom.

"We got this guy!" yelled Nick. Grissom smiled and walked to Brass's office. Nick rounded the corner and was just about to go the break room when he ran into Ecklie…literally. Papers flew from Ecklie's hands. "Watch where you're going, Stokes."

"Sorry Ecklie."

"Yeah, you better be." Ecklie picked up his papers and walked off to his office. Nick shook his head and walked into the break room, ready to steal some of Greg's coffee.

* * *

Warrick and Catherine were with Archie, trying to make some sense of the video tapes they got from the store. "There is nothing on this tape that suggests that Roy did this. The only time you see him is when he walks in, pays for his cup of coffee, and then leaves. Sure, he's got a motive, but he's not shown during the time of the robbery," said Warrick.

"Guess all of our suspects are crossed off the list," said Catherine.

They thanked Archie and walked off when they heard Ecklie yelling at Nick. As Nick passed them, Warrick and Catherine confronted him. "Hey, what's the matter with you?" asked Catherine.

"It's none of your business Willows. Weren't you ever told to keep your nose out of other people's business?" asked Ecklie.

"Hey, hasn't your mother ever taught you how to treat women?" asked Warrick.

"Unless you want to find yourself another job, then I suggest you lay off Brown," said Ecklie as he walked pass them. Appalled, Catherine and Warrick headed to the break room to check on Nick.

* * *

Grissom walked out of Brass's office with an arrest warrant when Sara walked up to him. "Hey, I see you got an arrest warrant for Jason."

"Yeah, he's already in the interrogation room, waiting for us." They began to head to interrogation, when Ecklie yelled from behind him, "Gil, I need to talk to you."

They stopped and looked at Ecklie. "I need to talk to you about the behavior of your team."

"What about them?" asked Grissom.

"I have found them to be rather impolite to their boss," said Ecklie.

"Maybe you should treat them with more respect," suggested Sara. Grissom smiled a little bit.

"Very funny Sidle. Maybe you should talk to your team."

"Let me do what I want with my team, Ecklie, and you can worry about yours."

Ecklie stormed off as Brass walked out of his office. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know."

Brass smirked and walked to interrogation followed by Grissom and Sara.

* * *

"I can't believe this guy," said Nick as Warrick, Catherine and Greg sat with him at the table with cups of Greg's coffee.

"Who does he think he is? President of the United States?" asked Warrick.

"If he was, I would go straight back to Norway," said Greg as he took a sip of his coffee. "Make sure to take me with you," said Catherine.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Sara as she and Grissom walked into the room. "The guy confessed. We laid the evidence out and he couldn't stand it," bragged Sara.

"That's great. I would be happier if some person wasn't being such a jerk lately," said Nick.

"Let me guess, Ecklie got into all of your asses?" asked Grissom. Everyone nodded. "I think he gets pleasure out of making us miserable," suggested Greg.

"Tell me again how he got promoted and you didn't?" asked Warrick.

"It's just the way life goes," replied Grissom. Everyone sighed and looked down at the floor. Suddenly, a light-bulb went on over Greg's head. Greg's eyes lit up with an idea. "Oh no, I know that look," said Warrick.

"This can not be good," agreed Nick.

"I think I found a way to get Ecklie," said Greg.

"Oh no no no no no! You know how dangerous that is? Hodges is practically his pet and he could get you fired!" said Sara.

"Not if everyone joins in and he doesn't figure out it's us," said Greg.

"Wait, you want us to be part of this?" asked Warrick. "Why not? He's pissed everyone off here, its perfect! Even Grissom could be part of this!"

Grissom lifted an eyebrow with confusion. "So, what do you say guys? We pull some pranks on Ecklie then pull off biggest prank ever known in this lab?"

Everyone thought about it. "I'll do it, as long as if Ecklie finds out, you take the fall," suggested Nick.

"Okay, fine," sighed Greg.

"Then I'm in," said Nick.

"Me too," said Warrick.

They all looked at Sara, Catherine and Grissom. "I'm in," said Sara.

"Guess it sounds like fun," said Catherine. They all looked at Grissom. "You guys have fun. Even though I would love to pull something on Conrad, I can't. I'll make sure that he doesn't suspect you guys," said Grissom.

Greg smiled. "Now this is going to be fun!"

TBC…

**Alright guys, tell me what you think! If I get enough reviews, I'll continue. Please no flaming!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated this, I was having a hard time thinking of a prank they should pull. **

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

"Alright guys, you know the plan, let's get to work," said Greg as he clapped his hands and everyone walked out of the DNA lab. Greg had begun to blast Ocean Avenue in the lab, trying to catch Ecklie's attention. And sure enough, Ecklie walked in to yell at Greg to turn the music off, but was unaware of the vials he had knocked over on the floor. Greg heard the vials break and turned off the music, turning to Ecklie. "What did you do?" yelled Greg, trying hard not to smile.

"I was just coming in to tell you to turn that shit off when I knocked this over. Clean it up, I don't want any of the chemicals eating through the floor," said Ecklie, about to walk away.

"Actually, my shift is almost over, and **you **knocked them over, so it's your responsibility to clean it up," said Greg.

"Well, I'm your boss, so I'm ordering you to clean this up."

"Oh, look at the time, I better get going," said Greg, looking down at his watch. Really, he still had four hours left of shift, but this was part of the plan.

"But…" started Ecklie.

"See you tomorrow Ecklie," said Greg, running past the evil Ecklie. Ecklie sighed and began to pick up the paper towels and cleaner on the cabinet when Nick came by and walked in, looking at Ecklie. "Oh, hey Ecklie, I was just coming by to…" started Nick as he 'accidentally' ran into the cabinet and dropped his jar of liquid.

Ecklie looked up and saw the liquid mixing in to the already spilt liquid on the floor. "Oh, sorry Ecklie, let me go get something to clean that up with," said Nick, running out of the room.

Ecklie sighed and kicked the cabinet when he saw the janitor walking by. "Oh thank God! I need you to…"

"Sorry sir, but I'm feeling under the weather. I got to go home and…ah-CHOOO!" said the janitor as he sneezed, adding some spit to the mixture. Ecklie watched the sick man leave and down at the mixture on the floor. This was just stupid! Catherine, Sara and Warrick walked in with cups of coffee and looked at Ecklie beginning to clean. "Hey Ecklie, what happened here?" asked Catherine.

"Greg, Nick, and the janitor spilled some stuff onto the floor," said Ecklie as Catherine, Warrick and Sara snickered.

"Well, have fun with that," said Sara as she turned to walk away, but ran into Catherine, spilling both her and Catherine's coffee onto the floor where the mixture was. "I'm so sorry," said Sara.

"Why don't you all three just get out before you spill something else," said Ecklie. Sara and Catherine nodded and ran out laughing while Warrick stood there watching him. "Here, let me give you a hand," said Warrick as he walked in.

As he set his coffee on the cabinet next to Ecklie and reached for the paper towels, knocking the cup onto Ecklie's back. Ecklie jumped up in pain and looked at Warrick. "I'm so sorry Ecklie…" started Warrick.

"JUST GET OUT!" yelled Ecklie, causing Warrick to run away. Warrick ran around the corner and saw Greg, Nick, Sara, Catherine and the healthy janitor watching. "Spilling coffee on him? Nice touch," said Greg.

Warrick and Greg high-fived and watched as Ecklie cleaned the mess, cursing at the clumsy team. They giggled silently and watched as Ecklie finished the cleaning and threw the garbage into the bin. "Wait for it…" said Greg, and sure enough, Ecklie screamed.

Greg turned to the team and said, "Show time."

Greg walked into the lab and saw Ecklie looking at his hands. "Hey Ecklie, I forgot my coat. What's wrong?"

Ecklie turned around and showed Greg his hands. Ecklie's hands had turned green from the cleaning solution. "Whoa, what happened?"

"You know what happened, you little lab-rat. You made me spill something and asked a bunch of your team to spill more stuff so I had to clean it with this," said Ecklie, handing Greg the bottle.

"Oh, so that's where my green hair dye went. I was making this for Halloween. It cleaned the floor up nice, though," said Greg.

Ecklie stood wide eyed at Greg. "Thanks for finding this for me. See you tomorrow."

"What about my hands?"

Greg looked at his hands. "Hmmm…good luck with those. Bye!" said Greg, running out of the lab.

Ecklie kicked the cabinet again as Grissom walked in. "What's wrong Conrad?" he asked.

"You're team, that's what. They turned my hands green!"

"Are you sure, because from the sound of things, you used Greg's green hair dye concoction to clean the floor. Maybe you should have paid more attention to what you were doing."

"Oh, uh-huh, sure. Protect them. I order you to fire them all," said Ecklie.

"There are two things wrong with that; one, you'll be firing the best lab-tech in the state and two, you'll have no Graveyard shift, making the Dayshift overloaded. I'll talk to them, but I'm not going to fire them. Here, use this, it will help with your hands," said Grissom, throwing Ecklie a tube of lotion.

Grissom walked out as Ecklie began to rub in the lotion. As Grissom rounded the corner, he saw the team. "Did you really give Ecklie something to get rid of the green?" asked Warrick.

That question was answered when they heard a scream from the lab. They all looked over and saw Ecklie running down the hall with now bright yellow-green hands. "Now that wouldn't be fun, would it?" asked Grissom.

They all stood there and laughed. "That was only the beginning. I have a feeling this week will be the best week this lab has ever seen," said Greg.

TBC…

**Okay, tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas for a prank they should pull, PM me with it and I'll put it in this story. I'm having a hard time with pranks and if you give me an idea, you'll get a special recommendation in that chapter. Looking forward to your ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, thanks for the reviews guys, it was very appreciated.**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

Prank one had been a success and was even better with Grissom adding his own touch to it all. Ecklie came in the next day with yellow-green hands from the day before and gave each member of the Graveyard shift an evil look every time he passed them. But that didn't stop their next attack. "Alright, ready for prank number two?" asked Greg.

Catherine, Nick, Warrick and Sara all turned around to see Greg leaning back in a chair with his feet on the table. "You have something to top off yesterday's festivities?" asked Warrick.

"Oh yeah. Catherine, could you and Nick go out and gather these supplies for me?" said Greg, handing them a list of supplies.

"Greg, why do I see that evil glint in your eye?" asked Warrick.

"I just need some things for the next concoction. We have to have something to go with those lovely hands of his," said Greg.

Greg handed them twenty dollars, thinking it would be enough to cover the supplies. Catherine and Nick ran out as Warrick and Sara stood in the break room. "What do you need us to do?" asked Sara.

"Stick around, have a cup of coffee, and wait for Cath and Nicky to come back," said Greg, leaning farther back in his chair. Unfortunately, he leant too far back and fell backwards in his chair. Sara and Warrick stood laughing at Greg as he got up. "I'm okay. Stupid leg was too wobbly."

Grissom cleared his throat as he stood in the doorway. All three looked at him and wiped the smiles off of their faces. "I'll meet you in the DNA lab," said Greg, running out fast.

Grissom watched Greg high-tail it out of there and then turned to Sara and Warrick. "You guys came pretty close to almost getting fired yesterday," he said.

"I know, and unfortunately, Greg has another 'bright' idea," said Warrick.

"Yeah, well let him know not to make it obvious that it was the Graveyard shift," said Grissom, walking out of the room.

As Grissom walked away, Catherine and Nick came back in with the supplies they had gathered. "Where's Greg?" asked Nick.

"In DNA," said Sara. All four of them walked over to DNA and saw Greg busy gathering vials and beakers. "What are you doing?" asked Catherine.

"Good, you got the stuff," said Greg, pulling out the chemicals and whoopee-cushion. "Nick, could you blow this up for me," said Greg.

Nick took the cushion from Greg's hands and began to inflate it as Greg mixed up another concoction. "Greg, what is that?" asked Sara.

"A mixture of bleach, acetone, toluene and benzene," said Greg.

"Solvent Violet 13?" said Catherine.

Greg nodded and finished mixing the mixture and poured it into the vial. "Alright, Nick and Warrick, I need you two to get Ecklie out of his office," said Greg, looking at the purple vial in his hand.

Nick and Warrick smiled and gave each other a high five as they ran out the door. "Alright ladies, let's go."

* * *

Ecklie was sitting in his office when he saw Nick and Warrick running down the hall with a football. Ecklie stepped outside and saw them passing it back and forth in the halls. "Stokes and Brown, cut it out!"

But Nick and Warrick kept going. Ecklie ran out of his office and down the hall after the two men. Meanwhile, Catherine, Sara and Greg walked into the office and set it up. Catherine set the filled whoopee-cushion down on the chair as Greg and Sara put the vial on the cupboard above Ecklie. "Alright, let's go."

The three mischiefs ran out of the room just as Ecklie walked into his office with Nick and Warrick behind him. "Do you two have any idea what you two could have broken?" said Ecklie, beginning to sit down.

As his gludious-maximus hit the seat, a loud _pfffffffffffffft_ erupted from the seat. Ecklie quickly stood up and hit his head on the cupboard above him, knocking the vial over and letting it drip onto his head and into his little hair around the head as Nick and Warrick began to laugh. "Both of you, GET OUT!"

Nick and Warrick quickly ran out as the solvent turned his whole head purple. Ecklie felt something dripping onto his head and looked up. He saw the vial tipped over and the liquid fall onto his face. "What the…" he started as he quickly went to the bathroom to wash it off.

As he walked past everyone in the lab, all the inhabitants began to point and laugh. "What is so funny?" yelled Ecklie.

"Here, take a look," said Greg, giving him a hand mirror. Ecklie looked in and saw his hair and head dyed purple. "AHHHH!" yelled Ecklie, pushing past Greg and into the bathroom. He began to rub his purple head with a wet towel, but the purple wouldn't come out. Greg walked in and watched the helpless man wipe away the dye. "Did you accidentally knock over that solvent on your cupboard? Oh, man…that stuff lasts for weeks. But, they do match your yellow-green hands," laughed Greg.

Ecklie began to grow pissed and chased Greg out of the bathroom. "I'm going to kill you," said Ecklie, chasing the young lab-rat through the halls as everyone began to laugh.

Finally, he collided with Grissom. Grissom stood there, trying hard not the laugh. "What happened to you?" he asked.

"You're filthy lab-rat there turned my head purple!"

"You sure…because, it could have been anyone," said Grissom.

"Oh, I'm sure," said Ecklie. But what he didn't know was that Nick and Warrick were pouring olive oil all over his floor in his office.

"Conrad, why don't you just go back to your office and settle down. You're not thinking straight. Take a load off and I'm sure the steam will pass," said Grissom, patting Ecklie's back.

Ecklie walked away as Grissom began to laugh. Ecklie began to walk into his office when he slipped and fell face-first onto the floor. "Oh, their so dead," said Ecklie, standing up and walking out of the office.

But when he walked out, he saw everyone hard at work. Ecklie sighed and decided to go home and get some rest, but didn't realize the whole Graveyard shift laughing at him in the DNA lab. "That was a good one," said Nick.

"Thank you…thank you very much," said Greg, doing his best Elvis impersonation.

"But, who put that 'I'm Stupid' sign on his back?" asked Warrick.

"That would be me," said Grissom, smiling as Ecklie walked out the door, oblivious to the sign taped to his back. Everyone gave Grissom a high-five and walked to the locker room, ready to head home.

TBC…

**A special thanks go out to NicknGrisfan for the whoopee-cushion idea. I liked it. Like before, if any of you have another idea to add to Ecklie's humiliation, do not hesitate to tell me, I'm open to all ideas. Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay everyone, I have a few announcements to make. One, the reason I haven't been able to update my stories is cuz I've been sick and have had writer's block. That's not the best combination for authors like us. Two, I want to give a special thanks to Demonwolfe and Rylie D for the idea.**

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

Catherine, Sara, Nick and Warrick were sitting in the break-room at midnight that night because Greg had called them and told them to meet him there at that time. Worried about what was going through Greg's mind, they waited until Greg came into the room with several tubes of super glue. "What the hell are those for?" asked Nick.

"I call it 'Office in the Sky.' Follow me to Ecklie's office, we're going to need everybody for this," said Greg, leading the group out.

When they reached the office, Nick tried to open it, but the office was locked. "Didn't you think that Ecklie would lock his office when he left?" asked Nick.

"Of course I knew that, that's why I brought this," said Greg, holding up a couple of hair clips. "I use to pick the locks to my parents room so I could snoop around and grab some money when I was young," said Greg as he fiddled with the lock.

Suddenly, they heard a click and Greg opened the door. "Ladies first," said Greg, letting the women in first.

They all smiled and walked into the room. Greg walked in last, shut the door behind him and locked the door. After an hour locked in the office, they all walked out of the office and towards the break-room. "He won't be here for another 5 hours, so let's go get some rest," said Greg as they walked to the break-room to get some sleep before Ecklie showed up.

* * *

That morning, Ecklie walked down the halls and saw the whole Graveyard shift asleep in the break-room. Ecklie shook his head and walked to his office. When he unlocked it, he walked in and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL!"

His shouting awoke the team from inside the break-room. "I think Ecklie just saw his office," said Nick groggily.

Each person got up and walked down the hall, careful not to let Ecklie see them. Inside, Ecklie was standing in the middle of an empty room. "What the hell happened to all of my stuff?"

The team snickered as they stood behind the door. Ecklie turned and looked, but didn't see them when he suddenly felt a cold glob of something hit the top of his purple head. Ecklie looked up and saw his desk and all of his possessions glued to the top of the roof. "Who the hell did this?" he shouted.

He was about to walk out of the room and head towards the break-room to chew out the Graveyard shift when he heard something beginning to peel off. Ecklie looked up and saw his lamp come crashing down and hit him on the head. Ecklie fell on the ground and rubbed his aching head as he looked at the broken lamp that laid next to him. "My mother gave me that lamp for my 31st birthday. Oooh, those guys are going to pay!" yelled Ecklie as he got up and walked towards the break-room.

The whole mischief team quickly ran away from Ecklie's office and pretended to get to work. Greg sat at his desk in the DNA lab as the team surrounded him, acting like they were waiting for their results to come in. Ecklie walked into the DNA lab and saw just the people he wanted to see. "All five of you, in my off…" he stopped, realizing that his office was glued to his ceiling.

"Yeah, Ecklie?" asked Catherine.

"Meet me in the conference room…NOW!"

All five of them jumped up and ran towards the conference room, trying to avoid eye-contact with Ecklie as much as possible. When Ecklie walked into the room, he saw Greg Sanders sitting at the head of the table with his feet kicked up on the table. "Feet of now Sanders," he ordered.

Greg put his feet firmly on the ground and sat up straight like everyone else. "It has come to my attention that there is a merry band of pranksters in this lab that have played some cruel jokes on me. The only person I can think of that has the brains to do this is one of the five people sitting before me. If one of you comes out and gives themselves up, I'll make sure not to make you turn in your badge. So, who wants to cop to it?"

No one said a word. "Listen, Conrad…may I call you Conrad?" asked Greg with a smile on his face.

"No."

"Anyway, we would love to help you out here, but we don't know who did this…honest!"

Ecklie pounded his green-yellow fists on the table and looked at the group. "Damn it, who the hell is doing this…" he started.

"What are you doing with my team, Conrad?" asked Grissom who was standing in the doorway.

"This 'team' of yours super-glued my office to my ceiling," replied Ecklie.

"Are you sure, because…I mean…there are plenty of people in this lab that could have done it. And even though I'm not quite sure that these guys did it, they'll gladly take the stuff off of the ceiling, RIGHT?" said Grissom.

They all nodded. "Good, now if I'm not mistaken Conrad, but isn't there an important meeting with the supervisors in Conference Room B?" asked Grissom.

"Yeah. I'm keeping my eye on them Grissom. They are, after all, YOUR responsibility," said Ecklie to Grissom. He then turned to the team. "I expect everything on the ground before I get back."

Ecklie then walked out of the room and towards Conference Room B. Grissom eyed them suspiciously and watched as they all ran out of the room and towards Ecklie's office. Grissom then stopped Greg in his tracks. "Greg."

Greg turned around and walked up to Grissom. "Super-gluing his office to the ceiling?" asked Grissom.

Greg nodded. Grissom smiled and patted him on the back. "Good work," he said as he walked away. Greg smiled and quickly ran after the group. When he walked in, he saw everyone laboriously trying to get the office off of the ceiling. "You know, super-glue is hard to get off," said Warrick as he and Nick stood on the ladder and pulled the chair off.

Then, the idea occurred to him. "I've just thought of another idea," he said.

"Oh great, two pranks in one day? Ecklie will know for sure it's us!" said Sara.

"Let's just get this stuff down, then we'll do part two of the plan," said Greg, helping placing everything back the way it was.

* * *

After hours of laborious work, Greg stood up from kneeling down on the floor. "There, all done. Let's go before Ecklie sees us," said Greg, running out of the room followed by the team.

When they walked out, Ecklie walked up to them and said, "Everything is back to the way it was before, I hope."

"Yep, even your fuzzy underwear that you keep inside your drawers is back," said Greg as the team giggled.

"Very funny Sanders, now get back to work."

They all ran away but stopped to watch as Ecklie sat down in his chair. They all snickered a little bit as Ecklie twirled around and knocked his stack of papers on the floor. "Damn it," said Ecklie as he went to get up.

As he tried pushing off from the arm rests to get up, he noticed that his butt was stuck to the seat. "What the…" he looked down, but didn't see anything.

He tried getting up again, but it didn't work. Ecklie then tried pushing off from his desk, but when he went to release his hands, he found them glued to the desk. "SANDERS!" he yelled.

"Gotta go," said Greg, quickly running away from the team. The team just stood and laughed as they looked in and saw Ecklie struggling to get up from his chair. "Can I get a little help?" sighed Ecklie.

They all burst out laughing and walked in to help Ecklie get up. As soon as Ecklie was free, he thanked them and ran off down the hall after the lab-rat. The team just stood there and fell to the ground laughing when they saw his pants ripped around the butt area, revealing boxers with hearts all over them. This was truly a day that the CSI team would never forget, especially when Nick took out his camera he had to take a picture of the ceiling office and snapped a quick photo of Ecklie running, oblivious to the fact his boxers where showing.

TBC…

**

* * *

Thanks again to Demonwolfe who gave me the idea to gluing Ecklie's office to the ceiling and to Rylie D for the idea of gluing Ecklie to his chair and desk. If any of you have some more pranks you wish to see be pulled on Ecklie, don't hesitate to tell me in your review or in a PM. Ideas are gladly appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Man, the reviews I received were totally awesome! I just want to give a shout out to Texan Star and NicknGrisfan for the two-part joke that will be played out in this chapter!**

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

Greg was running out of pranks to pull at the lab, but one popped into his mind for a prank being pulled at Ecklie's house. The best time would be to start at night, so quickly, Greg ran around the lab looking for the pranking team. Sure enough, they were all drinking a cup of coffee in the break-room. "Hey guys, want to go get some air?" asked Greg.

"Why? You don't have any pranks for us today?" asked Catherine.

"Actually, I do. For once, it won't be taking place at the lab. Follow me to my humble vehicle and we'll go get things started," said Greg as he walked out of the break-room.

The whole team looked at one another. "Do you really think we should follow him?" asked Sara.

"Well, if it's not taking place here, Ecklie wouldn't suspect us…so…I don't see why not," said Nick as he and Warrick followed Greg.

Catherine and Sara looked at one another. "Might as well, we can't let the boys have ALL the fun," said Catherine.

Sara nodded and ran after the three boys. When they got into the vehicle, Sara asked, "Where are we going?"

"To Ecklie's house, of course," stated Greg proudly.

All four of them looked at him with shock. "WHAT!" they all shouted in unison.

"What do you have planned exactly?" asked Nick.

"I'll tell you as we move along," said Greg as he sped out of the parking lot and towards Ecklie's house.

* * *

When the pulled up, Greg stopped the car and told the team to follow him to the back. They all hid in the bushes and looked inside the back window. They saw Ecklie sitting in his love seat drinking a cup of hot chocolate as he watched "Days of Our Lives" on TV. "Okay, step one. Nick, you know how to block a number, right?"

"Of course, I used to do it when I was a kid," said Nick proudly.

"Good, block the number and call Ecklie's house. Disguise your voice and say you're a spirit that's coming to get him," said Greg, handing Nick his phone.

Nick smiled and dialed the number.

* * *

Ecklie was watching his favorite soap opera when his phone went off. "Who could that be?" he asked himself as he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"_Mr. Ecklie, you may not know me, but I know who you are,"_ said the strange voice.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"_This is the ghost of Stevie Jock, and I'm coming for you."_

"What?"

"_You have angered me and all the spirits by stepping foot inside this house. Me and the spirits are coming to take you away in five…four…three…two…"_

"Wait…"

"…_one." _As soon as the spirit said one, there came a banging noise on the back door. Voices screamed, "We're coming for you Ecklie," "Open the door," "You cannot hide from us forever."

This screams frightened Ecklie enough that he ran out the front door and into his car. Soon, he hit the gas and sped away from his house. Greg, Nick, Sara, Catherine and Warrick all jumped out of the bushes laughing their heads off. "Great work, Nick. I was frightened myself. Now, all we have to do now is sneak in through the back and raid his drawers," said Greg.

"What are we looking for exactly?"

Greg smiled and took out his little hair-clips from the previous heist as he fiddled with the lock and opened the door. Suddenly, the door opened and each person walked inside the house. "Okay, go through all of his clothes and bring me his boxers and socks," ordered Greg.

Nick and Warrick smiled as they climbed up the steps and towards Ecklie's bedroom. "What are we going to do exactly?" asked Sara.

"Well, I was thinking about stuffing his boxers and socks in the freezer. By the time Ecklie realizes that his necessities are missing, the boxers and socks will be frozen solid and there will be no way in opening them or wearing them," laughed Greg.

Sara and Catherine smiled at the thought as Nick and Warrick came running back down stairs caring the boxers and socks as far away from them as possible. "If you ever tell anyone that we touched Ecklie's boxers and socks, Greg…I'll personally kill you," said Warrick.

"Like I would want to tell everyone that it was my idea," countered Greg.

Nick and Warrick nodded and followed Catherine and Sara into the kitchen. "Alright, open the freezer."

Catherine and Sara opened the freezer and watched as the men placed Ecklie's belongings inside. They quickly shut the freezer door and ran after Greg through the back and towards the lab.

* * *

Ecklie came back from the police station very calm after being reassured that there were no spirits coming after him. Tired as hell, Ecklie decided to go ahead and head straight for bed. The next morning, Ecklie took a shower and walked out to grab some clothes when he realized that all of his boxers and socks were missing. "What the hell?"

Ecklie ransacked everything, looking for his clothes. He was very unsatisfied that he could find them and decided to just wear the pair from yesterday. Sick as it may sound, Ecklie wasn't bothered by it and decided to go into his freezer and grab some Eggo waffles for breakfast. But when he opened the freezer, he saw all his boxers and socks frozen solid. "Now how in the hell did those get in there?" asked Ecklie as he grabbed a pair of boxers.

But when he tried to open them, they didn't budge. Instead, they kept closed and frozen. Furious, Ecklie could only think of one person that would do this. "Sanders."

* * *

Ecklie walked into the lab and began looking around for Greg Sanders. He wasn't in the lab or in the break-room, so he decided to go ask Grissom. When he walked into Grissom's officer, there he saw Greg Sanders getting up and walking away. "Hey Conrad, what's up?" asked Grissom.

"Oh, nothing. Just needed to talk to Sanders," said Ecklie as he grabbed Greg by the arm and pulled him towards his office. "Jeez Ecklie, could you pull any harder?" asked Greg.

As soon as Ecklie shut the door, he threw Greg into the seat and sat across from him. Greg rubbed his aching arm and looked at Ecklie. "I don't know how you did it, but you did."

Greg looked confused. "Did what?"

"You froze all of my…necessities," said Ecklie in the most professional way he could.

"I did what now?" asked Greg.

"You know exactly. You ran into my house, stole my boxers and my socks and stuffed them in the freezer!"

"Look, Ecklie…I don't mean any disrespect," _Of course I do, _he thought as he was talking, "but why would I want to touch your boxers and your socks?"

Ecklie smirked and began to laugh. "Oh, don't play that line on me. I KNOW IT WAS YOU!"

Greg jumped up from Ecklie's yelling just as Grissom walked through the door. "Ecklie? What's going on here?"

"I'll tell you what's going on here, Gil. Mr. Sanders here broke into my house, stuffed my boxers and my socks inside the freezer and let them freeze."

Grissom tried hard from not laughing. Greg couldn't help but smile, knowing that it was true, but Ecklie had no way of proving it. "Well, Conrad, even though I know Greg is very capable of doing this, I don't see any evidence claiming that he did this. It could have been some teenagers around your neighborhood. Come on Greg, let's get back to work."

Grissom motioned for Greg to walk out when Ecklie stood up. "Oh no he doesn't. The only place he's going is home so he can find another job," said Ecklie.

Grissom suddenly closed the door and looked Ecklie straight in the eye. "I don't know what your problem is, Conrad, but accusing someone from my team of breaking into your house really ticks me off. If you have a problem with someone on my team, then talk to me, not them. Got it?"

Ecklie nodded and watched as Grissom stormed out. As soon as Grissom stepped foot into the hallway, Greg walked up to him. "Well?"

"He won't be on your back for quite some time now."

Greg smiled and walked with Grissom to the DNA lab. "You froze his boxers and his socks?"

Greg laughed and walked into the DNA followed closely by Grissom.

TBC…

**

* * *

Okay, yet again, a special thanks goes out to NicknGrisfan for the spirit-calling-Ecklie idea and to Texan Star for the freezing of the boxers and socks. If you have anymore ideas, please do not hesitate to tell me. I'm open to new ideas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Woo-hoo! More reviews! I love you guys! Anyway, a special thanks goes out to ericloca for the idea!**

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

It was time to kick it up a notch. Last night's prank was priceless, and it led perfectly into his next crime. Greg was busy rummaging through his lab, looking for all the supplies he needed when his prankster team walked in. "Hey Greggo, you got another prank for us?" asked Nick.

"Actually, today's prank doesn't involve you guys. All you have to do is sit back and watch the fireworks…now where did that bottle of cephaeline?" muttered Greg as he continued to search through his cabinets.

The team laughed at him as they walked out of the DNA lab and towards the break-room to grab a fresh cup of coffee. Meanwhile, Greg finally found his bottle of cephaeline and walked over to the counter, carefully holding the bottle so it wouldn't drop. Sitting on the table was a bottle of methylcephaeline, civet oil, and tetrahydrozoline. What Greg was conducting was beyond anybody when they walked by, and they knew better than to ask what he was doing. After finally mixing the solution together, Greg placed it in the fridge to let it set so that it would be ready for the next day. That's when none other Mr. Conrad Ecklie walked into the room. "Greg, where are my results from the rape case I came in with a half an hour ago?"

"Still processing, sir," replied Greg.

Ecklie eyed Greg down and walked out of the lab and towards his office. Greg watched the fridge carefully and smirked. This was going to be one of the best pranks yet. About every 30 minutes our so, Greg would take the solution out of the fridge and stirred it a little bit. After placing it back in the fridge once more, Nick walked into the room. "Hey G, you got my results for that murder case?"

"Uh-huh. The blood on the knife belongs to the victim," said Greg. That's when it hit him. Suddenly, he picked up a urine specimen cup and threw it at Nick. "Could you fill this up for me?" asked Greg.

"With what?"

"What do you think?"

Nick laughed and walked towards the bathroom. A few minutes later, Nick came back with the specimen cup filled. "Here you go," said Nick, eyeing the cup suspiciously.

"Thanks," said Greg without even looking at Nick. Greg then walked over to the fridge, took out the little cup of a mixture and poured Nick's urine into the mix. "What is that, exactly?" asked Nick.

"It's a little bit of milk and sugar for Ecklie's peace coffee," said Greg with a smile.

Nick looked at Greg with disbelief. "You're going to put that into Ecklie's coffee?"

Greg nodded. "What the hell is in it?"

"Methylcephaeline, civet oil, tetrahydrozoline, cephaeline, and your own contribution of urine."

Nick looked shocked at Greg. "Ipecac, civet oil, eye-drops and urine? Are you crazy? He'll be throwing up and shitting his pants for weeks! If he finds out…" started Nick.

"Has he found out about any of the other times?"

"He came pretty damn close to."

"Well, he won't. He'll just think that he's having food poisoning," replied Greg, placing the cup back into the fridge. "If you tell anyone except for Catherine, Sara and Warrick, I'll personally see to it that Ecklie hits you for all the pranks thus far done."

"Wouldn't dream of it, G. Just let us know when you give him the cup because I want to see what he looks like when he takes his first sip."

Greg smiled and shooed Nick out as he got back to work. The next day was going to be the best day of anyone's life.

* * *

It was early in the morning and Ecklie walked into the lab. The green-yellow color on his hands had faded, but the purple dye on his head had finally disappeared. Ecklie was quite pleased with himself that he got the purple color out of his head and walked into his office. As soon as he sat in his chair, making sure that there wasn't any glue on the seat or on the desk, Greg walked in. "Hey Conrad! I wanted to just drop by and offer to give you a cup of coffee, you know, as a token of gratitude towards you," said Greg.

"Good idea. Make sure there are two lumps of sugar and 2 milk in it," said Ecklie, picking up his pen and writing something down on the paper.

"Okay," muttered Greg, walking back to his DNA lab. Inside was the whole team standing around his coffee pot. "Okay Greg, what is going on and why did you call us in when you said that the prank didn't involve us?" asked Catherine.

"I just wanted to show you what's going to happen to our dear Ecklie," said Greg, pulling out the container of the sickly sweetener, "Can anyone tell me what is in this?"

He passed it to Sara who took a quick sniff. "Smells like piss."

"Very good, Sara. But that's only part of it. Nick knows what's in it," said Greg.

"What's in it?" asked Warrick.

"Methylcephaeline, civet oil, tetrahydrozoline, cephaeline, and **_my _**urine," recited Nick.

"Ipecac, civet oil, eye-drops and Nick piss?" asked Catherine.

Greg nodded and pulled out a mug from the cabinet. He then poured some of his coffee into the mug, two lumps of sugar, some milk, and then the mixture. He then took a glass rod and mixed the solution together. "Now, tell me if you smell anything."

Greg handed it back to Sara. "All I smell is your delicious coffee."

"That's because the chemicals in the coffee are breaking down the chemicals of the extra-special sweetener. That's why when you add sugar and milk to coffee, you can't smell it."

Everyone smiled at Greg. "Who wants to go see the fireworks?"

Everyone followed Greg out of the lab and to Ecklie's office. Before he walked in, Greg turned to the team and told them to wait outside. Greg then took a deep breath and walked in. "Here you go, coffee with two lumps of sugar and 2 milk," said Greg, placing the coffee on the table.

"Good," said Ecklie, putting the pen down on the desk and taking a sip of the coffee.

"You're welcome," muttered Greg, walking out of the room, but just standing outside.

Meanwhile, Ecklie was enjoying the lovely flavor of his favorite style of coffee. It was about time someone in the lab respected him. After drinking down the rest of the coffee, Ecklie put the mug down on the desk and went back to work. That's when he felt his stomach rumbling. Ecklie wasn't feeling good. In fact, he felt like he was going to puke! Quickly, Ecklie ran out of his office and towards the bathroom, oblivious to the team that was standing there laughing. "He's not going to be feeling good for a while," said Greg.

In the bathroom, Ecklie had just finished puking his guts into the toilet bowl and went to rinse his face when he felt like he was going to explode if he didn't use the toilet. He quickly went back into the stall and began to empty his bladder. The stench of his own feces was terrible and when Ecklie went to flush, he looked down into the toilet bowl and felt like he was going to throw up again. It was diarrhea floating in the toilet bowl! "I'm going to kill Sanders," muttered Ecklie.

He quickly walked out of the bathroom and saw Greg playfully working in his office. He was about to go rip Greg a new one when he felt like he was going to throw up again. Ecklie ran back into the bathroom and threw up some more. It was extremely unpleasant. When he finished puking, he heard the bathroom door open and saw Nick, Greg and Warrick walking into the bathroom. "Oh, hey Ecklie," said Greg, walking up to the sink to wash his face.

"What did you do to me?" asked Ecklie.

"What do you mean what did I do to you?" asked Greg.

"What did you put into my…" started Ecklie when he ran back into the stall and threw up some more. Greg laughed to himself as Nick and Warrick turned to him. "How long is this going to last?" asked Warrick.

"It should clear away by tonight," said Greg, drying his hands and walking back to the lab. Nick and Warrick high-fived each other and followed Greg out of the bathroom, leaving Ecklie in the bathroom to empty the contents of the mixture into the toilet. Ecklie never left the bathroom that day. Instead, he left the poor janitor with cleaning up the smelly stall when Ecklie finally went home. When the janitor opened the stall door, the nasty smell hit him hard. "Jeez! Greg, you totally owe me one," said the janitor, taking out his cleaning supplies and cleaning the bathroom.

TBC…

**

* * *

Okay, the ending to this chapter was kinda lame, I know, but please don't hesitate to review and tell me what you think that Greg should do the Ecklie. I have a prank already laid out for the next chapter, but there will be plenty of chances. Also, I need help coming up with a HUGE prank that the whole team is going to pull on Ecklie, so if you have ever done or heard of something big, please feel free to review and tell me. Also, I don't know if you put something as pungent as urine into coffee if the chemicals in the coffee would break it down and get rid of the smell, I just made that part up, so if anyone reading this is a science major, I'm sorry if that was incorrect. ****Anyway, please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Looks around shocked Where did all of those reviews come from? Thanks for the ideas and there were SO many good ones that I had a hard time deciding which one I was going to use. However, I had to go with Rozz's idea. I'm not going to dismiss those other ideas; cuz a couple of them would make a great part of the monster prank coming up! Thanks for the reviews, and keep the ideas coming!**

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

The effects of the sickly coffee were beginning to wear off of Ecklie, but hadn't disappeared completely. But, time was running short and Ecklie was going to be leaving soon. Greg had used the whole day working and planning a new prank, but was unsuccessful. All his good ideas were dwindling and there seemed to be nothing left. That is, until he went out during his break and saw two kids running down the street, shooting water guns at each other. Then, the idea hit him. Quickly, he ran to the nearest shop and went straight to the party aisle. There, he picked up three bags of water-balloons and plenty of water guns. Then, he ran to the appliances aisle and picked up a single trash bag. After buying all his supplies, he headed back to the lab and into DNA. As he began filling up the water guns, Nick and Warrick walked in laughing. "You couldn't get a real gun so you decided to get some water guns?" laughed Warrick.

"No, these are part of the next prank. You see, two of us are going to squirt water at Ecklie, causing him to run out the door. As soon as he walks out the door, the rest of us start throwing these little water balloons at him. After he thinks all of our ammo is gone, we push the monster water balloon on top of him and soak him down to the bone."

Nick and Warrick laughed and patted Greg on the back. "Let us know when you're ready."

Greg waved at them as they left. After he filled the water guns and the water balloons, he realized that the trash bag was going to be too big to fill up in his sink. So, he looked up and down the hall and crept out of the lab towards the hose. When Greg finally reached outside, he saw the beautiful green hose awaiting his arrival. But then another thing hit; how was he going to carry a giant water-trash-bag into the lab without anyone noticing? So, Greg took the hose off of the pipe and dragged the green snake into his office where he began to fill the bag up with water. After that was settled, Greg stuffed the balloons under his desk as Ecklie walked into the room. "Why do you have the hose in here?"

"Oh, I have to wash my car at home and I don't have a hose, so I decided to take the hose from here, if that's alright."

"Why can't you use a car-wash?"

"Because I'm short on cash and I'm still waiting for my pay-check to come in."

"Anyway, do you have my results?"

"Yeah, here," said Greg, handing the paper to Ecklie.

Ecklie snatched the paper away from Greg and stormed out. "YOU'RE WELCOME!"

But Ecklie kept walking.

* * *

Finally, it was nearing the end of Ecklie's shift, so Greg grabbed the team, Sofia and Brass to help with this. "Okay…Nick and Warrick, you get the job of shooting water guns at each other and then at Ecklie. Meanwhile, Catherine, Sara, Sofia, Brass and I will be waiting on top of the lab until we see Ecklie when we begin to rain on his parade. You guys got it?"

"Not exactly," said Grissom from inside the door.

Every one turned and looked at him. "You're missing something Greg."

"What's that?"

"I'm coming," said Grissom.

"ALRIGHT! Grissom is turning into a prankster too!" shouted Nick.

"Okay…let's go!"

Everyone went to there stations, ready for the prank.

* * *

Ecklie had just locked up his office when he heard laughter coming from down the hall. He turned and saw Nick and Warrick squirting water guns at each other. "Stokes…Brown! Cut it out!"

Instead, Nick and Warrick turned their guns on Ecklie and began to douse him. Trying to get away, Ecklie began running to the exit. As soon as he stepped outside, a water balloon fell next to him. Ecklie looked up and saw many water balloons beginning to fall around him. He did his best to dodge them, but got hit occasionally. After the shower was over, Ecklie looked up and laughed. "HAH! You missed me!"

As is the Gods were angry, suddenly a big black trash bag filled with water appeared and closed in on Ecklie. Ecklie's eyes grew wide as it began to fall. In slow motion, Ecklie began to run, but it was too late. The water balloon hit and soaked through Ecklie's thousand dollar suit all the way to the bone. Ecklie looked around shocked and ran off to his car. As soon as he got in and sped away, the whole team met outside the front door and began to laugh. "That was priceless!" shouted Greg.

"Wait, Greg. You're missing one thing again," said Grissom.

"What?"

Greg turned around and saw the whole team holding a water gun pointed at him. "Ready…aim…FIRE!" shouted Brass as they pulled the trigger, soaking Greg.

"Holy shit!" shouted Greg as he began to run away from the team. Quickly, he pulled out his spare water-balloon and threw it at them. But he didn't realize that he hit Grissom until he turned and saw Grissom soaking wet. "Heh he, mercy?" laughed Greg.

Instead, Grissom pulled his trigger and continued to douse Greg while the whole team laughed at the site.

TBC…

**

* * *

Okay, there's the next chapter. Remember, I'm still looking for ideas!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, new idea from NicknGrisfan. Be ready for a prank of you're life! Mu-wa-ha-ha:p Anyway, thanks for the reviews, I loved em.**

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

Nick was sitting around in the break-room sucking down a cup of coffee. The past two weeks had been a blast, and Nick figured it was high-time he did a prank all his own. In fact, he had one already planned out, but couldn't think of the right time to do it, and who would want to do it with him. He suggested it to Greg, but Greg told him that cases had been filling up on his desk and he had to get those down pronto. He didn't bother to ask Catherine and Sara because he knew exactly what the answer would be. Nick was about to try Warrick, but he couldn't find him at all that day. So, Nick just decided to sit back and relax. That's when Warrick walked into the room. "Warrick? Where the hell have you been?" asked Nick.

"What, you were worried about me? Did you forget that I had a date with Tina today? It is, after all, our anniversary."

"Sorry. It's just, I had this great prank, but Greg's too busy and the girls wouldn't even dream about doing it."

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Warrick.

Nick carefully looked around and whispered it into Warrick's ear. "You want to do WHAT now?"

Nick repeated it again. "Ah hell man, that sounds like a great idea! When do we strike?"

Nick shrugged. "I don't know. I've been thinking about it, but I couldn't figure out a good time."

"How about tonight? Ecklie's almost off shift. It's perfect."

"You mean right now?"

Warrick nodded. "Well then, let's go."

They gave each other a high five and headed out to the parking lot. There, they saw Ecklie's Lincoln Navigator. Slowly, they crept up to the vehicle and snapped on some gloves. "I can't believe we're doing this," whispered Warrick.

Nick shushed him and pulled out his little paper clips. Slowly, he began to pick the lock. They both prayed that the alarm system wouldn't go off and, to their luck, the door opened and the car remained peaceful. As Nick got into the driver's seat, he pushed the unlock button so Warrick could climb in. "So, how do you plan on getting this started?" asked Warrick.

But Nick had already inserted the paperclips and revved the engine. "How do you know…" began Warrick.

"My brother is a street-racer. He showed me how to pick locks to any door; car or house."

Warrick smiled as Nick put the car in drive and sped down the street. Slowly, he pulled around a corner and put the car in park. "Now, we wait."

* * *

Ecklie had just checked in on his DNA evidence and saw Greg still hard at work. "When are my results going to be in?"

"They just got through. Here you go," said Greg, handing him the sheet. Ecklie smirked and walked away. "That guy seriously has to learn some manners," muttered Greg as he got back to work.

Ecklie placed the paper on his desk and grabbed his keys. "Finally, I can go home and drink some refreshing tea," smiled Ecklie.

But when he got out into the parking lot, he saw that his Navigator was gone. "What the…?"

Ecklie ran all around the parking lot, but didn't see it. Quickly, Ecklie ran inside and headed straight for Brass's office. "Brass, my car has just been stolen."

"Has it now?" asked Brass.

"Here, come take a look."

* * *

However, Nick and Warrick had watched the whole escapade and when they saw Ecklie walk inside, Nick pulled the car back into the parking lot. "Come on Warrick, before Ecklie sees us," said Nick.

As they dove into the bushes, Ecklie and Brass came out and saw the car parked in the spot Ecklie had left it. "But…it wasn't there a couple minutes ago," explained Ecklie.

"Have you gotten any sleep lately?" asked Brass.

"Of course I have. I swear that it wasn't there five minutes ago."

But Brass shook his head and walked back inside. Ecklie looked around the lot and quickly got into his car and sped away. Nick and Warrick jumped out of the bushes and began to laugh their butts off. "That was great Nicky."

"Come on, let's go see if the others had heard about it."

* * *

They ran inside and into the break-room where they saw Greg, Catherine and Sara all standing around. "Hey guys, did you hear that Ecklie thought his car was stolen?" asked Sara.

"Really? Was it Greg?" asked Warrick with a smile on his face.

"No, I was working this whole time. I could barely even get a bathroom break," defended Greg.

That's when Nick and Warrick burst out laughing. "What's the matter with you two?" asked Catherine.

"Well, if you're looking for the master-minds that stole Ecklie's car and put it back, then you're looking right at them," laughed Nick.

"YOU GUYS STOLE ECKLIE'S CAR?" yelled the three in unison.

Nick and Warrick nodded. "Classic. Good job guys," said Greg as he patted them on the back and went back into his lab.

Catherine and Sara shook their heads and headed out to the work-room to finish up on their work. When the two left, Nick and Warrick high-fived and went back to work.

TBC…

**

* * *

Thanks again to NicknGrisfan for the idea. Please tell me what you think should happen next!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, this idea goes out to my buddy Mr. Harelip and my homie, NicknGrisfan! Thanks for the ideas guys!**

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

When Greg heard about Nick and Warrick's plan, it got him thinking for a little bit. Maybe there was something he could do to top off that prank. But first, he needed to get something to eat. He was starving and hadn't eaten since five o'clock that evening. And it didn't help that it was almost midnight. So, Greg walked into the break-room and reached into the cabinet, pulling out a box of Quaker's Instant Oatmeal. "Instant, huh?" laughed Greg as he poured a packet in and flooded it with warm water.

Sure enough, the powdering substance turned into Instant Oatmeal. That evil grin that Greg had gotten each time he thought of an idea spread across his face as Nick and Warrick walked in. "Oh no…there's that evil grin again," muttered Nick.

"Guys, do you mind running to Speedy Market and getting me tons of boxes of Quaker's Instant Oatmeal?"

"Sure, what kind?" asked Warrick.

"Any will do, I'm not planning on eating it," laughed Greg.

Warrick and Nick exchanged glances and walked out to their car to get Greg's supplies. After Greg rinsed out his bowl, he headed back to his lab where he saw Catherine and Sara waiting on their results. "Greg, where are our results? We gave them to you just a couple hours ago," moaned Sara.

"Sorry, but this guy was a high time drug user. There is so much chemicals in his blood that it may take it a while to finally analyze it."

Catherine and Sara sighed as they walked out of the room. After waiting a couple minutes, Nick and Warrick came back in with bags of Instant Oatmeal. "Thanks guys, can you bring the gals in?"

Nick and Warrick nodded and ran off, instantly coming back with the two ladies. "Please tell me you got our results," moaned Catherine.

"No, I just wanted to call you all in for a briefing on the next prank. I have many boxes of Instant Oatmeal sitting in front of me. Catherine, I need you to go tell Ecklie that his house had just burst into flames. That will surely get him out of his office long enough for all of us to run into his office and spread the powder all over the office. When Ecklie arrives, we'll wait until he walks in. After he sits down, I'm going to pull that fire alarm that connects into his office and the water from the sprinkler will turn Ecklie's office into a huge bowl of fluffy oatmeal. Can you guys handle that?" asked Greg.

"Oh hell yeah! This going to be fun!" shouted Nick.

"Count us in," smiled Sara.

"Good, we start at 0500 hours," smiled Greg and the team broke out of the DNA lab.

* * *

It was 5 o'clock that morning and they were all waiting inside the break-room for Greg to show up. Finally, Greg walked through the doors smiling. "You guys ready to go?" asked Greg.

They all nodded and Catherine walked into Ecklie's office. Ecklie was sitting doing paperwork as usual when Catherine walked in. "Conrad, I have some bad news."

Ecklie looked up at Catherine. "You live at 4573 27th Avenue North-East, right?"

Ecklie nodded. "Well, that house just went up in flames a couple minutes ago. You better go take a look."

Quickly, Ecklie ran out of the office towards his car. Catherine smiled to herself as the team walked in with boxes upon boxes of Instant Oatmeal. "He actually fell for it?" asked Nick.

"Guess so. I think he didn't want his thousand dollar suits to burn," laughed Catherine.

"Okay, Ecklie will be here any minute, so we have to get this done quickly. Dust everything and anything with the powder and then we can move on to Phase three," instructed Greg as he opened a box and began to pour Instant Oatmeal over the office.

* * *

After emptying all the boxes, the five fiends all ran out of the office as Ecklie walked in. "My house wasn't on fire. If I ever see Catherine, I'll make sure to give her a piece of my mind."

After Ecklie sat down, Greg pulled the fire alarm and water poured from the sprinklers in Ecklie's office. "WHAT THE HELL!" shouted Ecklie as he stood up.

Before he could get to his door, he saw creamy oatmeal began to take form all over the office. "What the hell is going on?"

Ecklie trodded through the oatmeal and into the hall, where he saw Greg leaning against the wall reading a magazine. "Sanders, what the hell is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid with me. Why has my office turned into oatmeal?"

Greg looked at him confused and took a look inside the office. When he saw the oatmeal covered office, he couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry Ecklie. It's just…I've never seen an edible office before."

Steam began to whistle from Ecklie's ears as he watched Greg laugh and walk down the hall into the break-room. When Greg walked inside, he saw the team standing there. "Well?" asked Sara.

"Care for some breakfast?"

They all laughed and walked into the hall and back to work.

TBC…

**

* * *

Thanks again to NicknGrisfan for the fake-fire idea and Mr. Harelip for the Instant Oatmeal office plan. They were great ideas. The big prank is coming together, but if you still have any pranks you wish to see Ecklie suffer, then please, do not hesitate to tell me in a PM or in your review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the lack in updates, I've been quite busy of late (not to mention that there was a document uploading glitch that I finally got past thanks to Not2BForgotten!). I want to give a special thanks to Caf-Pow and Texan Star for this two part prank. **

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

After a long ten hours, Ecklie's office was finally rid of all the oatmeal that clung to every single item inside the office. Ecklie was pissed off, as usual, but the team was having a laughing fit down the hall. "I don't think he'll be looking at oatmeal the same for a very long time," laughed Nick.

"Hey, did you guys know that Ecklie is afraid of mice?" asked Catherine.

"No, I never knew that," said Warrick in shock.

"Yeah, last week, he was walking down the hall when a little mouse ran right in front of him. Ecklie screamed like a little girl when he saw it. Grissom had a little mouse in his office from the crime scene and the little fella got away," smiled Catherine.

"Oh yeah, well I got something better," said Nick.

"What's that?" asked Sara.

"Remember when we stole all of Ecklie's boxers and socks?"

"Yeah?" they all asked in unison.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice that Ecklie keeps a teddy bear on his bed. Also, I've heard him coo it and calling it 'Mr. Fluff'."

That's when they all burst out laughing. How could a man of forty years coo a little teddy bear and be a total dick at the lab? That's when the evil smile crept across Greg's face. "Oh no…" sighed Sara.

"Why don't we make Mr. Fluff talk and introduce Ecklie to a new friend?" asked Greg.

That's when Greg ran out of the room. "I have a bad feeling about this," said Catherine as they ran out after him. "Greg, where are you going?" shouted Nick.

"I'm gonna need a tape-recorder and I'm gonna need to borrow Grissom's mouse…" muttered Greg.

"GREG!" shouted Warrick.

Greg turned around and looked at the team. "Oh…right…uh…meet me at Ecklie's house in ten minutes," said Greg as he ran into the DNA lab.

They all looked at each other and sighed. "This is going to be a long shift," muttered Warrick.

* * *

It had been fifteen minutes since Greg asked them to meet him at Ecklie's house and still, Greg had not shown up. "Where the hell is he?" asked Nick.

That's when they saw two headlights heading their direction. When the lights were turned off, they saw Greg getting out of his Denali. "It's about time, Greg!" they shouted in unison.

Greg placed a finger to his lips and walked up to the door, holding a box with holes on top. "Is that…?" whispered Nick.

Greg nodded and quickly withdrew a key from under the doormat. "So original," muttered Greg.

"How did…?" asked Catherine.

"…I know there was a spare key under the doormat? Well, a magician never reveals his secrets, but…I'm willing to share them just this once. You see, I overheard Ecklie looking for his keys in his office so he could go out to lunch. That's when I heard him mutter, 'Hopefully I still have that spare key under the doormat' and voila! Low and behold, it sits beneath the doormat," smiled Greg as he unlocked the door and stepped inside.

As soon as they were in, Greg handed the tape recorder to Nick. "Care to become Mr. Fluff's voice?"

Nick smiled and took the recorder from Greg. As he recorded the most comical and absurd things ever to go through their ears, the team went up to the bedroom and saw Mr. Fluff sitting peacefully on top of the sheets. "Hello Mr. Fluff," said Greg as he picked up the teddy bear.

He then turned to Nick who had finished his little recording. "Recorder," asked Greg.

Smiling, Nick handed over the tape recorder and watched as Greg placed it behind the pillow and Mr. Fluff right in front of it. Greg then took the box and sat it next to Mr. Fluff. "Great idea, Einstein, but how are we going to make the recording go off?" asked Catherine.

"Well, my beautiful Catherine…that's for me to know…" he said, holding up a camera, "and you to find out."

Greg then placed the camera inside Ecklie's closet and covered it with boxes. "How many times have you been using that thing?" asked Nick.

"It's all part of the master prank, my friend," said Greg after securing the camera and hitting the record button. "Let's go."

Quickly, they all ran out of the house and into Greg's car where they saw a screen filled with Ecklie's staged bedroom. "Now, we wait."

* * *

It had been a half an hour and finally, Ecklie had pulled up into his driveway and walked into the house. "Guys, he's home."

Everyone sat up straight and watched the screen. Sure enough, there was Ecklie in his bedroom, taking off his coat. "Hey Mr. Fluff, how are you this evening."

Everyone couldn't help but laugh. That's when Greg withdrew a little button. "I'll push as soon as he opens…"

"Oh, is that for me?"

Ecklie quickly picked up the box and opened the lid, just to let out a blood curtailing scream. Everyone laughed hysterically as Greg pushed the button. That's when Mr. Fluff came to life. _"Oh, don't fret, Conrad, it's just a little mouse…"_

"Mr. Fluff?"

_"Whatcha looking at me like that for? I've always been able to talk you big baboon! And now finally that I've got your attention, I have a couple questions to ask…like how come I never get any food? I'm STARVING! And when are you ever gonna get yourself a lady? I mean, come on! You're what…forty years old and you still sleep with a teddy bear? You need to grow up! And what's with the suit? Are you going to a funeral or something…and by the way…it's a God Damn Mouse! It ain't gonna kill ya. But I don't think you want to go to sleep tonight, Conrad, because you never know when this blood thirsty bear is gonna strike. Have a good evening, Conrad Ecklie…cause it may very well be your last."_

The tape recording stopped and everyone was cracking up in the car. "Wait for it…" smiled Greg and sure enough, Ecklie fainted onto the floor.

"Our work here is done," smiled Greg.

"Hey Greg, what about the mouse?" asked Nick.

That's when Greg's eyes grew wide. "Be right back," said Greg as he quickly ran in.

Everyone watched as Greg appeared on the screen, grabbed the mouse and the tape recorder, waved at the camera and removed it from its hiding spot and then see the screen running down the stairs. Everyone laughed hysterically as Greg got back in and hit the off button. "Let's go before Ecklie wakes up," suggested Warrick.

Greg nodded and watched as everyone got out of his car and into their own cars to head home. Greg sat and smiled at the camera and headed back to the lab.

TBC…

**

* * *

Thanks again to Caf-Pow for the Ecklie's present and Texan Star for Talking Teddy Bear. The next chapter will be the master prank, so fasten your seatbelts and prepare for the ride of your life!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay guys, this is the final chapter of "It's All Fun and Games." I want to give a special thanks to all of my reviewers:**

**NicknGrisfan**

**BandGeekDrummer**

**Redneck626**

**ericloca**

**Misile**

**Rozz**

**PiceanPal23**

**csiluver123**

**kitty**

**Demonwolfe**

**Rylie D**

**Texan Star**

**jinkastorm**

**heartsdesire456**

**Iluv-the-o.c001**

**Mr. Harelip**

**Tiffany**

**FilthyGorgeous**

**Unknown**

**Caf-Pow**

**shaneo6930**

**SANDIE**

**gsrshipper9**

**key-to-life**

**kay**

**And special thanks goes out to shaneo6930 & NicknGrisfan for the two ideas that helped support this master prank. Also, another special thanks goes out to all of those reviewers that gave me ideas for some pranks and were used in this story. This would have gone nowhere without you guys, so thanks a ton. Now, on with the grand finale!**

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

Finally, all the pieces were coming together for the final prank…the grand finale…the big shebang! All he needed now was to make the final touches. And that's when he saw two people he definitely needed. "NICK! SARA! Come over here!" shouted Greg.

Sighing to themselves, the two walked into the DNA and found Greg sitting at the desk. "What's up Greg?" asked Nick.

"I need you two to get lots of equipment on and move something for me."

"What would that be?" asked Sara.

"You remember that very decomposed dead guy that came in two hours ago?"

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" noted Nick.

"Well, I need you two to move Stinky into Ecklie's office."

"And what if Ecklie sees it?" asked Sara.

"Oh, he won't. You see, Ecklie got a triple homicide out in Carson City, so he won't be back for awhile. While you two gear up, I'm gonna go inform Doc of the plan. See ya in two minutes," smiled Greg as he got up from his seat and headed out the door.

Nick and Sara groaned as they went over to the locker room and grabbed two hazmat suits. When they arrived at the coroner's office, they saw Greg and Doc Robbins waiting at the door. "Doc is gonna show you two to Stinky. See you in Ecklie's office, I have to go get the footage from Archie," said Greg as he ran away.

Rolling their eyes, they looked at Doc Robbins. "Can we just get this over with?" asked Sara.

"You bet," replied Doc Robbins as he led them into the morgue and opened the vault. As soon as the door was opened, the smell of rotting flesh soon filled their nostrils. "MAN THAT STINKS!" shouted Nick.

Carefully, Nick and Sara lifted Stinky onto a gurney and placed a cloth over him. "Make sure to bring him back in one piece," said Doc Robbins as the two wheeled away the wretched body. After they walked into Ecklie's office, they saw Greg setting up the camera in front of Ecklie's desk. "Great! Sit him Ecklie's seat."

Nick and Sara carefully lifted the body and sat him in the seat. "Okay, Nick, one more thing…I'm gonna need you to play camera man for me. When I say so, hit the record button. Then, I'll point to the camera. That's when you'll press stop. After waiting a couple seconds, I'll tell you to hit record again and then I'll wave, which is the signal to hit stop. If you want, you can stick around and watch the fun, Sara," smiled Greg.

Sara smiled and sat on the couch. "Okay, in five…four…three…two…one…"

* * *

Catherine and Warrick were walking down the hall when they saw Greg walking out of Archie's office. "Hey guys, it's all set up," smiled Greg.

"Oh my God, what is that stench?" asked Warrick.

"Ha ha, very funny. Just head over to the break room. Nick and Sara are already there. As soon as you walk inside, turn the TV onto video 1. Ecklie will be back any minute. I'm gonna inform the WHOLE lab to turn on their TV's and then…well, you'll just have to wait and see."

With that, Greg ran down the hall. Catherine and Warrick smiled and walked into the break room where they saw Nick sitting down with Sara, Brass, Doc Robbins and David Philips as Grissom was cooking some popcorn in the microwave. "You have any idea what Greg is doing?" asked Catherine.

Nick and Sara looked down at the ground. "Never mind, just turn the TV to video 1."

Smiling, Nick turned the TV onto video 1 and sat watching a blue screen. That's when Ecklie walked by. "What the hell are you guys doing, I'm not paying you to sit around!"

"You may want to take a seat, Ecklie. You're definitely going to want to watch this," smiled Nick.

As Ecklie stood behind them all, the blue screen switched to Greg sitting in Ecklie's office with the decomposed body sitting next to him. _"Hey everyone, this is Greg Sanders, if you didn't already know that. Anyway, my buddy here and I are here to give you a sneak peek of what's been going around the lab. And…yes Ecklie, EVERYONE is watching. Anyway, a couple of my colleagues and I have been playing a few tricks on Conrad Ecklie and have taped them for your viewing pleasure. So, here's a little treat from me to you."_

The 'movie' was every prank that was pulled on Ecklie the past couple of weeks. First, it was green hands prank. As soon as that was over, laughter began to fill the halls and the break room. Then it switched to Ecklie's head turning purple. Even more laughter erupted. The next shot was of the team superglueing the office to the ceiling, then taking it down and Ecklie trying to figure out why he was stuck to his chair and office. Then, it quickly turned to Ecklie running out of his house screaming and the team freezing his boxers and shorts. Then, they saw Ecklie drinking some coffee and the scene immediately switched to Ecklie running into the stalls of the bathroom and disgusting sounds of puking and moving his bowels was heard. Then, it was the shot of Ecklie getting doused by water balloons and water guns, with the little shot of Greg getting chased by Grissom with a water gun to add a little more humor. They all began to laugh when they saw Ecklie's office turn into Instant Oatmeal. And to top off all of the pranks, it was the shot of Ecklie screaming like a little girl as he saw the mouse and the teddy bear telling Ecklie a spooky message. Fits of laughter filled the hallways. Everyone in the break room was keeling over in laughter. Nick and Warrick actually fell to the floor dying of laughter. Then, it was a shot of Greg in Ecklie's office with Stinky. _"Well, there you have it folks. If you ever want to see this footage again, just go online to YouTube and look for 'Pranks on Ecklie'. Say goodbye Stinky, because as Porky the Pig would say, 'That's all folks'."_

The screen turned blue again as everyone continued to laugh. Ecklie's eyes filled with horror after watching the movie. "I'm gonna kill him," he muttered.

"What was that Conrad?" asked Grissom.

But Ecklie didn't hear him. Instead, he marched straight over to the DNA lab and found Greg leaning back in his chair listening to his iPod. "Sanders."

But Greg didn't hear him. Anger flustered through Ecklie as he tore the earphones out of Greg's head. "SANDERS!"

"Oh, hi Ecklie. Did you catch that video? Man, it was really hilarious," smiled Greg.

"I'm glad you found that funny. But now, I suggest you start cleaning your stuff out, because your fired."

"I wouldn't do that Ecklie."

Ecklie turned around and found the whole team standing in the doorway. "You see, if you fire Greg, then you have to go through all the trouble of finding a new DNA analyst and a whole Graveyard shift," smiled Grissom.

"That's right. Where one of us goes, we all go," chimed in Nick.

Ecklie stood their, his mouth agape. Greg sat next to him, staring at them with equal shock. Finally, Ecklie let out a groan. "Fine. But Sanders, you're on suspension without pay. I'll see you back at work in a week."

Before Ecklie left, he whispered in Greg's ear, "I'm gonna make sure to make your life a living hell from now on."

And with that, he was gone. They all walked in and patted Greg on the back. "Congratulations on a job well done," smiled Nick.

"Don't worry about Ecklie, he'll get over it," smiled Catherine.

"Why don't we go out and get something to eat to celebrate the finest prank ever pulled in the Las Vegas Crime Lab," suggested Brass.

Everyone cheered in agreement and began to walk out of the lab. And if you watched them all leave the lab; you could have sworn that you heard the "Friends" theme song playing in the background.

THE END

**

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Please R&R!**


End file.
